


Cornered

by Spoon888



Series: Alternative Universe - Human [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: If there's one good way to break bad news to Megatron it's with a blow job, a fact Starscream knows all too well.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Alternative Universe - Human [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441642
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	Cornered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Virtualnemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtualnemesis/gifts).



> This is entirely the fault of @SGnemesis and their artwork on twitter

Megatron strode through the narrow halls of the base at a speed threatening to set off a sonic boom, half-dressed, clad only in his undershirt and camouflage pants, drawn out of his mid-afternoon break by the proximity alert alarms screaming through his base. That's what he got himself for leaving Starscream at the helm of the command centre for more than five minutes. 

The door to the epicentre of the base was within sights when it opened and the cause of all the stress and trouble in his life slipped through, smart mouth already open for the plethora of excuses he was bound to start babbling. He was similarly caught unaware. The two-sizes too-small jumpsuit he was known for wearing was pushed down to his waist, the sleeves tied loosely about his waist. 

"What the devil have you done now?" Megatron boomed, struggling to be heard over the sirens. 

Starscream's mouth opened then closed helplessly on air, not even his quick tongue coming to his rescue over _this_ disaster, whatever it was. Panic didn't set in just yet though, as a thoughtful look crossed his face, before it became overshadowed with a look of utter deviousness. 

As no explanation was immediately forth coming, Megatron crossed the distance between them with stomping steps, ready to reach out and shake the answers out of his Air Marshal - when quick as a flash, the tables were turned on him. 

Starscream surged forwards and slammed him back against the wall, hands fisted in his undershirt, twisting the fabric out of shape. Anger rose in Megatron, but was gone a second later when Starscream pressed his tight, lean body up against him, leaning close so his breath ghosted across Megatron's lips.

Megatron stilled at his proximity, the soft fragrance of his hair and stark synthetic smell of his aramid flight-suit filling his nostrils. The ear-piercing screams of the alarms were muffled now, like his head had been stuffed full of cotton. 

Starscream's sharp eyes dropped to glance at his lips, before rising again to meet his gaze. Megatron leaned in and Starscream kissed him soundlessly, hand sliding up his chest to drag his undershirt out from beneath his belt and expose warm skin. 

Megatron let his back rest against the wall, lifting his own hands to Stascream's hips. He pulled the flight-suit's sleeves out of their loose knot, but the stretched fabric clung tight to Starscream's legs and he had to tug at it till he heard a rip to feel the warmth of Starscream's flesh. His slid a hand down the seat of the suit and groped a handful of Starscream's ungenerous ass, pulling him closer in the process. Through the fabric of his pants he could feel the straining bulge of Starscream's stirring erection. 

Starscream pushed Megatron's undershirt up his torso, over his pecks until it was bunched under his underarms. Starscream smoothed his hands over the firm, muscled skin of his chest and then down over the softer flesh of his belly, fingers toying with the trail of thickening hair. Two fingers slipped beneath his belt and pants, the backs of them running back and forth along the skin just above Megatron's groin. Megatron felt an ache of desire grow between his hips and his own cock began to rise and press against Starscream's flat, taut belly. 

Hands began to unbuckle his belt, the clinks and clacks of metal and leather barely audible over the distant screams of alarms and the pounding of blood in his own ears. He felt himself groan when Starscream's tongue licked the inside of his mouth, and could only be grateful that sound wouldn't have been heard over the racket. 

With a firm tug, the buttons of his pants came undone and Starscream pulled his bottom lip between his teeth for one last nip before pulling himself out of their kiss. Megatron's eyes focused on the flashing red of emergency lights against the wall as Starscream's kissed along his jaw. When he reached his ear he bit the shell and growled, reaching his warm palm down inside Megatron's pants and cupping him. Megatron's hand clenched on Starscream, squeezing the firm flesh of his ass hard enough to leave bruises. 

His pants and loosened belt were shimmied down his hips until they were hanging halfway down his thighs, his erection standing free and sensitive, rubbing against the coarse fabric of Starscream's insulating tee. 

With a creak of fabric, Starscream dropped to his knees. Megatron's hand slipped out of the back of his flight-suit and threaded in the soft dark locks of his hair. He stood with his feet shoulder-width apart and his hips tilted forward so he could watch. He lifted his undershirt up from where it had slipped down, and Starscream closed his dark eyes and kissed the very tip of his cock, soft, wet lips lingering. Megatron pushed towards the pressure, hoping to breach the tight, seal of his lips and sink into his mouth. 

Starscream turned his head and kissed the side of his shaft, meet his gaze with a dark promising stare as he let the wet side of his lips drag along the pulsing flesh. Megatron fisted his hair and gave it an insistent little tug, but Starscream wasn't to be rushed. He pushed Megatron's pants down further. They hung suspended around his thighs for a brief second before falling to his knees, leaving his thighs at the mercy of Starscream's claws. 

Starscream's hands clapped to them and squeezed. He ran them up rippling muscles and around the back, and squeezed two hands of Megatron's meaty ass as he leant in to lick a long, lustful stripe up the underside of his cock. The fire in Megatron's belly swirled and rolled as the tip of his cock began to weep in desperate want. 

He whispered Starscream's name, tipping his head back, but the plea was lost to the sirens. 

Starscream teased him mercilessly, running his open mouth up and down the length of his erection, suckling on the skin around his testes and biting the soft insides of his thighs. Megatron twisted his fist in the fabric on his shirt as he watched, mustering every ounce of his self-control to not simply yank on Starscream's hair and force him onto his cock. 

Starscream was looking up at him like he wanted him to though, mouth open, eyes hooded, letting the erection lightly slap his cheeks as he turned his head from side to side. Between his spread thighs the flight-suit strained around his own bulging erection. He enjoyed the picture he was painting, and only one word came to Megatron's mind at the sight of him; _tease_. 

Finally, Starscream held the base of his cock and swirled his tongue around the head, letting the dexterous tip probe at the flared skin separating smooth shaft from spongey head. Heat bloomed across Megatron's face, igniting the skin of his cheeks. A choked sort of noise escaped his throat. He felt Starscream's lips twist upwards as though he had somehow heard it among the alarms. 

A tongue pressed flat to the weeping slit of his tip and Megatron's thigh muscles jumped at the little burst of pleasure that rolled through him. His bare back scrapped the wall as weakening knees caused him to slip down it. He had to bite his tongue to hold back a groan. He tasted blood in his mouth. 

With the savage sort of smirk Starscream usually saved for enacting horrors on his victims, Starscream kissed his mouth to the head of his cock again and began to slide onto it, letting the girth of Megatron's cock spread his pretty little mouth until it was taunt and stretched around thick flesh. 

Megatron felt boneless, moaning as he was taken deeper into Starscream's warm, tight mouth. He dropped his other hand to Starscream's head and cupped the side of his face, thumb siding back and forth along the edge of his narrow jaw in time with the pleasant pulses of the flexing lips around his cock. 

Starscream closed his eyes and drew back until just the tip rested inside his mouth. He flicked his tongue over it before sliding down again, until the end of his nose was close enough to Megatron's pelvis to stir the dark hairs there with his soft exhales of breath. 

Megatron pressed down on the back of Starscream's head, not hard enough to force, but enough pressure to _insist_. He felt Starsream laugh around him in amusement, before obeying, taking the rest of his length into his mouth, pausing briefly to prepare himself, before letting the tip slide into his throat. 

Megatron's hands shook, his thighs trembled under Starscream's hands. Starscream swallowed around him and rubbed his nose against the coarse hairs of his groin. Megatron felt his toes curl in his boots. His senses were dulled to all but this - the flashing lights, the screaming alarms, they meant nothing. He breathed raggedly, unable to stop a whine of want when Starscream began to pull back to draw breath, eyes fluttering distantly.

"Starscream," He called listlessly, holding the younger man's head in both hands when Starscream paused to breathe and swallowed him down again. It was less slow and reverent to this time, hastier and hungrier. The tip of Megatron's cock bumped the back his throat. Megatron felt him flinch and suppress a cough. 

Heart pumping against his ribs, Megatron's ragged breaths were mixed with sharp gasps and low guttural moans at the onslaught of sensation. Starscream had clenched his eyes shut and was pushing himself down on him, again and again. His own dark cheeks were now hot and flushed. His manicured nails were cutting into the flesh of Megatron's thighs, leaving more crescent shaped scars to add to Megatron's growing collection.

Starscream's hair fell in front of his hair as he moved faster and faster, into a bobbing pace. Megatron distractedly pushed it back so he could see his handsome face, his usually sharp, calculating eyes now glazed, pupils blow wide. Megatron watched the hard length of flesh disappear, over and over, past Starscream's soft, luxuriously wet lips. God, as if that mouth hadn't been _made_ for this.

Starscream sank down one last time and unable to stoically withstand the sweet suction of his mouth a second longer, Megatron slid his hand to the back of Starscream's head and held him there with a fierce grunt, bucking his hips. Starscream whined around him, the cock lodged deep into his flexing throat, hands grappling for purchase against his thighs. 

A curse hissed through Megatron teeth as the pulsing swell of pleasure reached it peak. He came with the shout of Starscream's name echoing through the siren filled corridor, loud enough to be heard over everything else. Moans continued to roll out of him as he emptied himself down Starscream's throat, jetting ropes of syrupy cum straight down into his belly. He felt Starscream moan around him, his fingers massaging the muscled skin of his thighs. 

His grip relaxed on Starscream, the cotton in his ears falling away with the last ebbs of his pleasure. Starscream's hair slipped through his fingers as the younger man slipped off his cock, leaving Megatron damp and hanging and exposed in the narrow red flashing corridor. 

Megatron's head hit the wall behind him with a careless thunk. He struggled to recall where he was or what he'd been doing. The blaring noise did little to help. 

Starscream didn't bother to rectify his clothing for him as he straightened elegantly. A manicured thumb swiped a drop a spittle or cum -Megatron couldn't tell in this lighting- from the corner of his mouth, before leaning in to kiss him again. 

He tasted bitter and his tongue was lazy and overworked, so Megatron was gentle with him, circling an arm around his tiny waist and holding him. The poke of Starscream's erection through the flight-suit jabbed his bare thigh, and he was about to reach into the taut fabric and shower his charming, beautiful Air Marshal in some well deserved affection when Starscream pulled out of the kiss and tugged his head to the side, breathing hotly against his ear-

"We lost the weapons supply shipment," he said breathlessly, damp lips tickling Megatron's earlobe. "Six casualities, one dead." 

It didn't register in Megatron's syrupy brain at first, not with Starscream's lithe body pressed against him and his clever mouth at his ear. 

Starscream pulled away with a little smile and wink, and just as the gravity of what he'd said began to fight it way past the haze of oxytocin drumming through Megatron head, Starscream slapped his bare rump in fond farewell and span on his heel, loose flight-suit sleeves flaring out at his hips as he fled. 

He disappeared through the opposite door.

The sirens continue to scream as Megatron's pants and belt finally gave up and fell from his knees to pool around his boots on the floor. 


End file.
